


you're my last

by countdowns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, doyoung thinks about jaehyun a lot, just dojae kissing, that's it that's the fic, yutae if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdowns/pseuds/countdowns
Summary: Doyoung gets dragged to help at a kissing booth and Jaehyun keeps coming back.





	you're my last

**Author's Note:**

> title from nct dream's my first and last

 001

 

 

_Honestly, you should be thanking me,_ are the last words Doyoung hears from Seulgi before he get pushed into a booth. He stumbles and it takes a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness after being under the bright sun. The booth was dimly lit but he could see the walls painted hot pink and covered with hearts of different shapes and sizes. In the middle of the small space was a love seat and a small table with a box on top.

"I'm gonna kill Yuta and Seulgi." he grumbles to himself as he makes his way to sit down. "I don't see the point of a kissing booth, it's not like the club's running out of funds."

He makes himself comfortable and waits for his first customer of the day. Not even a minute later he hears the rustling of the curtain separating him from the outside and looks up to see...  _fuck._ Doyoung freezes when he sees a familiar figure looming over him.  _I can't believe t_ _hose fuckers set me up._

"Oh! Hey hyung." Jaehyun cheerfully greets him as he sits down beside the elder. "I guess I'm your lucky first of the day."

"Right." Doyoung visibly gulps. "Lucky." Up close like this, he can see how long Jaehyun's eyelashes are and how bright his eyes look, even in the dim lighting. He can see the younger boy's dimple as he smiles. He wonders if Jaehyun's hair is as soft as it looks as it frames his face and Doyoung fights the urge to run his hands through them.

They both look at each other until the silence becomes too uncomfortable for Doyoung. He clears his throat and asks, "How do you wanna do this?" and Jaehyun only blinks up at him, failing to register what he said. Color fills his cheeks as he realizes Jaehyun was observing him too, and he thanks the universe the room was dark so Jaehyun couldn't have possibly seen him blush.

"Jaehyun." he starts again, nudging the other with his shoulder and Jaehyun finally snaps out of his daze. 

"I'm sorry." Jaehyun squeaks out and Doyoung can't help but laugh at how adorable he sounds.

"It's okay." Doyoung starts, his eyes focusing on Jaehyun lips. "I'm going to kiss you now." he says as he closes his eyes and locks their lips together, noting how soft Jaehyun's lips feel against his own. Instantly, Jaehyun responds to the kiss and Doyoung can't help but cling onto the other boy's shirt.

He feels lightheaded when they break apart a few seconds later. This time it's him who dazedly looks up at the other boy, though he sees Jaehyun mirroring his own expression. 

They hear the bell signaling that the time is up, and Jaehyun stands up so fast, almost toppling the seat over. Jaehyun drops a bill inside the box and mumbles a  _see you later hyung_ before running out of the booth as hurriedly as he can.

 

 

"I hate you both." Doyoung declares when he steps outside, glaring at his two friends manning the other booths. He'd been in the booth for over an hour and he was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"How was it?" Yuta teases, wiggling his eyes.

"Suck a dick, Nakamoto."

"Gladly." The Japanese boys responds.

"I should've known you two were up to something." Doyoung accuses, still affected by his earlier meeting with Jaehyun.

"Stop acting as if you didn't like it, Doyoung. I told you you'd be thanking me after this." Seulgi says, repeatedly poking Doyoung's arm with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, we couldn't stand to see you two anymore. You both clearly have a thing for each other but you're both too wussy to do anything about it." Yuta backs up, effectively dodging Doyoung who was about to thwack him in the head.

Okay, so maybe he and Jaehyun are a-thing-but-not-really-a-thing. Doyoung knows he  _kind of maybe likes Jaehyun,_ or at least he likes Jaehyun more than most other people. But really, when someone as hot and smart and charming as Jaehyun exists, who  _wouldn't_  like him? Definitely not Doyoung, if his constant whining over Jaehyun is anything to go by. It's not fair really, Jaehyun's  _just a boy,_ and there are plenty of other smart, charming, hot boys that exist but somehow only Jaehyun can turn him into a fourteen year old girl having her first crush. No offense to girls. They're cool. Just not his cup of tea.

Jaehyun likes him too, or that's what Doyoung wants to think. Maybe it's because he pays so close attention to Jaehyun that he notices that Jaehyun treats him a little bit more special. Like whenever Doyoung "accidentally" touches him. He's pretty sure Jaehyun's Not A Fan of skinship he didn't initiate himself, but he doesn't seem to mind when Doyoung does it. He doesn't flinch or give that expression that makes him look like someone offended all his ancestors.

Then again, Doyoung isn't surprised Jaehyun likes him back. He's  _The Kim Doyoung_ after all. He didn't spend the majority of his life being an overachiever  _and_ maintaining a consistent skincare and fitness routine for nothing. He practically knows everyone in this university from all the damn extracurriculars he has, and he's well liked by most of them. The point is, Doyoung could have his pick of anyone. Jaehyun's lucky Doyoung chose him.

"Earth to Doyoung, are you with us or are you too busy replaying your kiss with Jaehyun inside your head on repeat?"

"Shut up." Doyoung replies as he zones out his two friends, all he could think about was golden hair and deep dimples and soft,  _soft_ lips. Doyoung imagines the kiss again. It's not so hard when he can practically still feel Jaehyun's lips, feather-light against his own and his lips tingle like they just kissed moments ago.

 

 

002

 

 

The next day wasn't all that different from the first one. Doyoung knew he was popular, but he didn't expect people would actually be lining up and paying to kiss him. It certainly raised his confidence up a few notches (too many, Yuta says), if anything.

He was halfway through his shift when someone entered the booth. And he didn't expect who he saw. Like yesterday, Jaehyun was standing in front of him again, but this time he looked fidgety.

"Yuta made me go, he says that if i wasn't gonna use my good looks for the club, there were other ways I could help." Jaehyun explains, justifying why he was here again, and Doyoung finds it cute how nervous he seems.

"I don't bite, Jaehyun. You don't have to looks so nervous." Doyoung teases, smiling at Jaehyun. Jaehyun takes in a deep breath and thankfully, Doyoung senses him relaxing.

"I know." The other cheekily replies, any trace of his earlier shyness disappearing. "How's the booth going?"

"Pretty good, if you don't count my lips feeling like they're about to fall off. I keep having to check if there's lipstick left from when I kiss girls. Who knew the female population still wanted to kiss me when I'm as straight as a circle? Oh, and my ex tried to get me to kiss him but I kicked him instead. Nothing too exciting." Doyoung answers and immediately regrets it after.

Jaehyun laughs and Doyoung takes back the regret part. He likes it when he makes Jaehyun laugh.

He's beside Doyoung now, looking every bit as attractive as he always is. Doyoung trains his eyes on Jaehyun's face again, as if it's a magnet attracting him. He wishes it wasn't so dark so he could see the other boy's features more clearly. Ingraining all the little details onto his memory.

This time, it's Jaehyun who initiates the kiss. He cradles Doyoung's face in his hands as he leans in to kiss him. Just like the first one, it's close-mouthed and they don't do anything else, but it's enough. Their noses bump against each other as they separate and they both laugh, dispelling the tension in the air. Jaehyun rests his forehead against Doyoung's as he smiles at him, his eyes turning into crescents and his dimples making an appearance. They stay like that until the time is up and Doyoung wonders why they didn't do this sooner.

The thing with him and Jaehyun is that they've never tried to take things farther. They've always been just friends. And even now that they've kissed twice, Doyoung's still unsure about what it means for the both of them. He doesn't know why Jaehyun's never admitted he likes him, though Doyoung's never admitted it either. They're both content with what they are to each other, but now Doyoung wants  _more_ but he doesn't know how to ask for it. He's afraid that if they actually  _do_ date, Jaehyun will find him Too Much but also Not Enough and he really doesn't know what to do if Jaehyun theoretically breaks his heart. 

 

 

005

 

 

It's the last day of the stupid kissing booth and Doyoung is relieved. He can finally watch trashy television again instead of waiting for people to kiss him. He only ever looks forward to kissing a certain someone anyway. Fortunately, for the past four days, Jaehyun's been consistently stopping by the kissing booth. He hopes today isn't any different but it's almost the end of his shift and Jaehyun still isn't here. There's a part of him that's saying it's not Jaehyun's job to kiss him. He's probably busy with more important things.

His phone lights up with a text and as he opens the text from Jeno saying  _hyung, grab a bite with me? need to tell you something_ he checks the time to see that it's eight minutes til his shift is done.  He guesses that he won't be getting any more people. Doyoung sends an affirmative reply as he stands up and grabs the box to give it to Seulgi. As he moves the curtain aside, he spots Jaehyun walking towards him. When he sees Doyoung, he waves. Jaehyun's wearing a muscle tee with distressed black skinny jeans. Doyoung keeps his eyes on Jaehyun's exposed arms as he approaches. Only once he's in front of Doyoung does he look at his face. Jaehyun sends him a smile and Doyoung wants to kiss him.

"Hi."

"Is your shift over?"

"Yeah, I was just about to go meet up with Jeno."

"Cancel." Jaehyun says, and he holds Doyoung hand to drag him into the booth.

Doyoung doesn't remember who leaned in first, or if he and Jaehyun met halfway. Unlike their previous kisses, this one was more intimate. After a while, Jaehyun nips on Doyoung's lower lip, silently asking for permission. Doyoung hesitates for a split second before he allows him access and slightly opens his mouth, letting Jaehyun's tongue roam inside to deepen the kiss. He grips Jaehyun's shoulders as the other drags him onto his lap and they break the kiss as they adjust to a more comfortable position.

When they lock lips again, it's Doyoung's turn to take the lead and Jaehyun allows him, making a sound at the back of his throat. It serves to spur Doyoung on as he finally tangles his fingers onto Jaehyun's hair, pulling at the strands. Jaehyun seems to like it as his hands on Doyoung's hips tighten and he kisses back more enthusiastically.

They break apart again when the need for air grows more desperate. Instead of continuing, Doyoung lowers his head and chooses to nip at Jaehyun's neck. He couldn't help it when said neck was so inviting and he's always wondered what the milky white skin would look like with a hickey. He stares up at Jaehyun as he leaves the mark and Jaehyun's eyes dilate even more, with and expression probably mirroring his own.

"I thought you didn't bite." Jaehyun says when Doyoung leaves his neck and decides to cuddle with him instead. He buries his head onto Jaehyun's hair, smelling his peach-scented shampoo.

"I do for the ones I especially like." Came Doyoung's muffled reply, suddenly growing shy with the sudden confession and feeling his face become hotter.

"You like me?" Jaehyun teases as he holds Doyoung's face between his hands, leaving little pecks all over his face.

"Maybe." Doyoung admits.

"I thought I had to kiss you a lot more before you confessed, to be honest."

"Why couldn't you confess first then?"

"Because you're cute when you blush, but I didn't even get to see it." Jaehyun says, pouting. Doyoung almost coos at the sight. "But I think I know another way to get you to blush now." He continues as he kisses Doyoung on the lips again.

 

 

053

 

 

"If I knew the only thing they'd be doing was sucking face all the time, I would've never set them up." Yuta comments, taking his eyes off the pair who were busy in their own world.

They were meant to watch a movie together, but Doyoung and Jaehyun seemed to have other plans.

"At least you don't have classes with them. If I see them tickling and being all over each other during another lecture I'm gonna off myself." Taeyong responds. "Seriously that shit's disturbing."

"I get what you mean. I'm scared to open the door to this apartment when I know they're here. They've probably defiled the couch so many times, I don't even sit their anymore. Kinky assholes can't even do it in Doyoung's room when it's literally six feet away."

Taeyong shudders and picks up the remote. Not patient to wait for the two to stop and start paying attention to the movie.

"You know what they say though?" Yuta asks.

"What?"

"If you can't stop them, copy them." Yuta says as he sends the other a wink.

Taeyong grabs some popcorn and throws it at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this would've been way better if i was actually good at describing things but i suck so ;n; this is an actual Mess and probably really awful but DOJAE . 
> 
> it's my first ao3 fic so any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> edit: i didn't expect this to have over 150 kudos omg thank you all so much!!! i'll try to write more since it's almost summer uwu


End file.
